


Fill Me Up

by lostmagician



Series: Therapy Porn [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmagician/pseuds/lostmagician
Summary: It was heartbreaking, that Daniel felt he couldn’t ask for what he wanted—what heneeded. Especially when they’d done it so many times before.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Therapy Porn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876333
Comments: 21
Kudos: 298





	Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandratmera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandratmera/gifts).



> I've been writing a lot of poems these past few days, and needed a break from all the sadness. So, here. Have some smut.
> 
> @sandratmera: 😘

Johnny stretched his neck back against the sofa, his entire body tired and spent. It had been a long day at the dojo. He was happy that they’d decided to expand Miyagi-Do, but it had soon become clear to him that with more students came more headache. He didn’t know how much more of it he could handle.

Top Gun had finished a long time ago, and Basic Instinct had started playing. Johnny tried to concentrate on the movie, but his ass had gone numb, and his lower back was hurting from sitting in the same position for so long.

He shifted his weight, intent on easing the ache, when he felt lips tighten around his cock.

He looked down just in time to see Daniel’s forehead screw into a frown. Johnny passed fingers through his hair. A few seconds later, the lines in Daniel’s face smoothed and his mouth went slack again, as he drifted back to sleep.

In that moment, Johnny realized what a toll the expansion had taken on Daniel as well. He was the one who’d taken the brunt of it, dealing with the All-Valley Board, the insurance company, even the City Health department. Johnny also knew how Daniel became when he got stressed. He started freaking out over _everything._

It’s how they’d ended up here in the first place, Daniel fast asleep with Johnny's cock still in his mouth.

Earlier in the evening, Johnny had made him dinner and listened to him get worked up over this year’s mat colors at the Arena, before suggesting a movie to relax.

Though Daniel’s reaction had left him perplexed. Even now, he didn’t understand it. Daniel had gone silent, a strange expression crossing his features, before saying yes.

The movie had started out innocent enough—until Johnny had made his move and it had devolved into a heated make-out session. The entire time, Daniel’s hand had kept kneading its way up Johnny’s thigh, before slinking away—over and over again. Johnny had grown impatient. At the end, he'd simply knocked Daniel’s hand away, before unbuckling the jeans himself and shoving them down his thighs.

Daniel had dropped his head into Johnny’s lap and taken his cock like it was his salvation.

He’d fallen asleep soon after swallowing, and hadn’t moved since. Johnny stared at him now. He was curled on the sofa with his head in Johnny’s lap, and an arm wrapped loosely around Johnny’s hip. He looked peaceful.

Johnny didn't know why Daniel drew comfort from sleeping like this. It wasn't the first time they'd ended up this way. But Johnny was willing to indulge him, especially if it meant calming him down.

There were gray hairs around Daniel's temple, visible even in the darkness, and fine lines around his mouth. Johnny traced them with his thumb, before returning to the movie.

Sharon Stone was on-screen again. It was that famous scene where the detectives were questioning her in the interrogation room. Johnny remembered the first time he’d watched it. He’d just gotten his first real job at Home Depot the month before, and used his paycheck to buy a late-night ticket to the unrated director’s cut.

He could still remember the way his stomach had clenched in arousal at the sight of Sharon in the chair. The image she’d made with her white suit and slicked-back hair. There was something so sensual about the way she’d held her cigarette, and talked in her low, pretty voice.

It was thirty years later, and it seemed she still had the same effect on Johnny. He could feel his cock hardening by the second. It took all of his self-control not to roll his hips into Daniel’s mouth.

It was his favorite part now. Johnny licked his lips as Sharon uncrossed her legs, leaving a perfect view of her bare puss—

He jumped when he felt a light sucking motion around his cock. He looked down. Daniel’s eyes were still shut, but his lashes were fluttering against his cheeks, like he was on the verge of waking up.

“Fuck,” Johnny said, as he buried his fingers in Daniel’s hair, encouraging him.

Another sucking motion, this time harder, and Johnny let out a shaky breath. “Yeah, come on.”

Daniel moaned, his mouth vibrating around Johnny’s cock. He was awake now, his whole torso moving as he nuzzled closer, curling his tongue around the head, licking and sucking.

“So good,” Johnny said, dropping his head back against the sofa. He stroked his fingers through Daniel’s hair. “You’re so good.”

He continued to watch the TV with heavy eyelids. A hand rose to push Johnny’s shirt out of the way, bunching it up to his armpits. As his cock filled up more, Daniel continued to suck, bobbing his head back and forth at a lazy pace. Johnny continued to praise him, the words falling out of his mouth— _you_ _’re amazing_ and _so good._

It was messy, saliva and precome dripping down Daniel’s chin, and Johnny loved it. He sank his teeth into his lower lip and rolled his hips, hoping that Daniel would go faster. But he stayed slow, consistent. Johnny’s toes curled. He was so _close,_ the pleasure rising at the base of his spine, higher and higher, before washing away.

He wasn’t even watching TV anymore. The scene had long finished, and the detectives were now talking in a bar.

He leaned forward and ran his hand down Daniel’s back, feeling the lean muscles in his back, the dips and curves in his ribs. On the third pass, he dipped his hand beneath the waistband of Daniel’s jogging pants, past his underwear, reaching for his ass.

He froze when he felt something there.

His heart was pounding in his throat, and for a second, he was unsure how to react. He moved his fingers again, touching the object, feeling it around the edges. It was round and smooth, a little wider than three fingers.

With his other hand, Johnny picked up the remote and muted the movie.

Daniel had slowed down the sucking, and was now resting his head against Johnny’s lap with his eyes closed. When he heard the TV go silent, he released Johnny’s dick and buried his face into his thigh.

Johnny breathed slowly. He thought about how Daniel had gone to the bedroom after dinner with clenched fists and a crease between his eyebrows; and he’d come out, looking slightly more relaxed.

But he’d never imagined this.

He nudged Daniel’s chin with his fingers, turning his face toward him. Daniel opened his eyes.

“Is this what you wanted from me?” Johnny asked, low and rough.

Daniel’s eyes dropped, and he bit the corner of his lip. The answer was written all over his face.

Johnny pushed Daniel until he was sitting up. He wasn’t a stranger to Daniel’s hang-ups. He’d seen them before; in bars, the way Daniel inched his stool further away so that they wouldn’t appear to be sitting _too_ close to each other, or with the students’ parents, how he often seemed to trip on the words “my partner” when he talked about Johnny.

It was heartbreaking, that Daniel felt he couldn’t ask for what he wanted—what he _needed._ Especially when they’d done it so many times before.

Daniel was avoiding his gaze now, his eyes darting back and forth, searching for a place to escape.

Johnny placed a hand on Daniel’s shoulder and pressed his thumb in the dip of his throat, until he went still, his gaze fixing on a spot on Johnny’s chest. Daniel didn’t want to talk about it.

It was okay, though. They didn’t need to.

He leaned forward and sealed their lips together. Daniel didn’t expect it. He froze, and Johnny could feel his pulse, pounding like a jack hammer against his thumb. Then, all at once, the tension melted from his shoulders. Daniel raised a hand, and cupped Johnny’s jaw, deepening the kiss.

Johnny pushed his tongue into his mouth, and sat up on his knees, pushing Daniel firmly until he was lying down flat on the sofa. He kissed him until his lips were numb, and Daniel was a hard line of arousal against his hip. Then, he tugged Daniel’s lip between his teeth, and leaned back.

“Turn on your side,” Johnny rasped.

Daniel’s eyes were glazed and unfocused, but he did as he was told. Johnny gave him the space to turn over, and then positioned himself behind him. The sofa wasn’t deep, so he pulled Daniel snugly against him.

First, he ran his hand up and down Daniel’s body, reveling in the slight tremble in his limbs. It was intoxicating the way he responded to Johnny’s touch. _Like a live wire,_ his mind supplied.

He brushed his thumb against Daniel’s nipple, earning him a low groan, and buried his face in Daniel’s throat, sucking at the soft skin that he found there. He did so until Daniel started pushing his hips back, in a desperate bid for more.

Johnny didn’t need any more prompting. He released Daniel’s neck and pushed his jogging pants down his thighs. He grabbed hold of the butt plug and pulled it out, before throwing it behind the sofa.

His dick was still wet from Daniel’s mouth, so he didn’t waste a second before lining up and thrusting in one smooth motion. Daniel moaned.

He stayed like that for a while, marveling at the softness of Daniel’s inner walls. He gave a few small thrusts, slow and steady, just for Daniel to get used to him. When Daniel canted his hips back, Johnny wrapped an arm around his chest and picked up the pace.

“This entire time, I thought you were stressed,” Johnny said, panting. “When really, you just wanted me to fuck you.”

Daniel moaned again, and Johnny took it as a sign to fuck him harder.

“Is this what you wanted?” Johnny asked, his voice rough with arousal. He screwed deeper inside of him. “Huh? You wanted me to fill you up?”

Daniel shook his head. Johnny didn’t understand until a hand clamped around his wrist, and his second and third fingers were suddenly surrounded with wet heat. There was a push and pull motion, and Johnny made a rough sound, when he realized that Daniel was sucking on his fingers.

“You just want to be stuffed, don’t you?”

Daniel choked on his fingers, and Johnny snapped his hips, faster and harder, in tandem with the hollowing of Daniel’s cheeks.

“Fuck, you just want to be stuffed. Want to be filled up, huh? With my dick, my fingers. Is that it?”

The pressure was building inside of him, rising again. He could tell the exact moment Daniel came. Teeth closed around around his fingers, followed by a squeezing sensation around his cock.

“Fuck,” Johnny said, as he continued to thrust in and out, enjoying the heat, the tightness—until the pleasure reached a crescendo, and he went still, his belly going rock hard as he came inside of Daniel.

Afterward, he collapsed on the sofa, panting heavily. He could feel Daniel’s back heaving against him with every breath.

A bead of sweat rolled down his temple, and he wiped his head against Daniel’s back. His dick was softening inside of Daniel, but Daniel didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, he nestled his hips more firmly against him, and sighed.

Johnny gave his shoulder an open-mouthed kiss before leaning back against the cushion, and closing his eyes.

Exhaustion was slowly settling in his bones. He wanted to talk to Daniel about what had happened, but with his cock encased in tight heat, and Daniel’s warm body pulled against him, he couldn’t find it in himself to bring it up.

And the longer he stayed silent, the more he was lulled by the gentle sucking on his fingers, and before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. *:･ﾟ✧


End file.
